Farkaskaland
by asd-dizelke
Summary: Két férfi viszontagságos utazása térben és idõben


Asd: Farkaskaland  
  
- Perselus! Szükségem lenne valakire egy nagyon veszélyes feladat elvégzéséhez!  
Piton várt, hogy Dumbledore folytassa, de az igazgató csak áthatóan nézett rá félhold alakú szemüvege fölött. Ekkor ráeszmélt, hogy a válaszát várja.  
- Milyen feladatról lenne szó? - kérdezte sietve.  
Dumbledore még egy pillanatig fürkészte, majd halkan megszólalt:  
- Remus Lupint kellene elkísérni egy északi erdõbe teliholdkor.  
Piton arca merev lett:  
- Minek Lupinnak kíséret? Egyedül nem talál oda?  
- Remus összefutott néhány halálfalóval. Súlyosan megsebesült. Már lábadozik ugyan, de még gyenge. Ezért kell kíséret.  
- És én legyek a szárazdajkája? Teliholdkor? Farkasölõ fõzet ide vagy oda, Lupin ilyenkor akkor is veszélyes!  
- Nem ihatja a farkasölõ fõzetet.  
- Micsoda?! - Piton hirtelen beleharapott a szájába. Igyekezett összeszedni magát, és amikor már biztos volt benne, hogy nem fog ordítani, akkor szólalt meg újra. - Igazgató úr, nem szeretnék tiszteletlen lenni, de ez a dolog nem veszélyes, hanem õrültség!  
- Éppen ezért kell hozzá olyan ember, akinek a bátorsága már az õrültséggel határos.  
Piton mindig sápadt arca kipirosodott. Dumbledore rábeszélõen folytatta:  
- Minden veszélynek fittyet hányva számtalanszor kockáztatta már az életét. A teste és az elméje épségét. És mindig megoldotta a problémákat!  
- Ez akkor is más! - robbant ki Pitonból. - Ön is jól tudja, mit eredményezhet egy vérfarkas támadása! Csak nagyon kevés varázsló remélheti, hogy túléli, a túlélés pedig rosszabb, mint a halál!  
- Nem fogja magát megtámadni, Perselus! A legközelebbi holdtöltekor csak hajnali egy órakor jön fel a hold, én pedig adok magának egy vesszõt, amit éjfélkor kell kettétörnie. Ez meg fogja magát oltalmazni mindentõl.  
Piton gyanakodó pillantással vette át Dumbledore-tól a közel kétarasznyi favesszõt. A vesszõn jelek voltak. Írásnak tûnt, de nem tudta elolvasni.  
- Mik ezek?  
- Védelmezõ rúnák.  
- Ezek? Én is jártam rúnaismeretre annak idején, de ezek nem hasonlítani semmire, amit eddig láttam.  
- Valóban nem. Olyan õsi rúnák, melyeket csak nagyon kevesen ismernek.  
- És maga ismeri õket?  
- Igen, Perselus.  
- És? Mi van ráírva?  
- Egy erõt idéz meg. Egy védelmezõ erõt.  
- Egy órával elõbb? Na és meddig tart a hatása?  
- Szükség lesz arra az órára. És kitart egészen addig, amíg kell. Nem eshet baja, Perselus.  
Piton még mindig gyanakodva nézte hol a vesszõt, hol az igazgatót.  
- De ha a kísérõnek nem eshet bántódása, miért kell bátor embernek lennie?  
- Éjszaka egy elhagyatott erdõbe menni egy vérfarkassal, még ha biztosan tudja is, hogy megvédelmezik... Gondolja, hogy bárkit megkérhetek rá?  
- Nem. Valóban nem. De miért kell egyáltalán Lupinnak odamennie?  
- Szükségünk van Remusra, Perselus. Ott meg fog gyógyulni.  
- Értem - bólintott Piton. Aztán megrázta a fejét - Nem, nem értem, de mindegy. Ám mindennek ellenére nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy én lennék rá a legalkalmasabb. Nem vagyunk Lupinnal túlzottan baráti viszonyban.  
- Igen, tudom, Perselus. Éppen ezért kérem magát. A megváltozott helyzet miatt itt lenne az ideje, hogy barátokká váljanak. Végül is, ha jól emlékszem, Lupin nem ártott magának, ugye? - Nem, de abba a társaságba tartozott.  
- James Potter és Sirius Black már meghaltak. Pettigrew pedig... Perselus, mindenkire szükségünk van, aki tud és akar is Voldemort ellen harcolni. Össze kell tartanunk. Legyen nagylelkû, felejtse el a múltat!  
Piton hallgatott.  
- Béküljön meg Remus Lupinnal!  
- Ilyet nem ígérek, igazgató úr! - válaszolt mereven Piton. - De a maga kedvéért elviszem Lupint.  
- Helyes! Egyébként, ha elmegy, maga is kapni fog valamit.  
- Mit?  
- Majd meglátja.  
  
A két férfi nem sokat szólt egymáshoz útközben. A térkép, amit Dumbledore adott, elég pontos és részletes volt, de ezen a területen embernek nem sok nyoma akadt. A vadon érintetlenül állt ott már évszázadok óta. Nem voltak ösvények, hoppanálniuk nem lehetett az erdõ belsejébe. Lupin még nem épült fel rendesen sérüléseibõl, épp csak tartotta magát, ezért Pitonnak kellett utat törnie. Fárasztó munka volt. Piton szikár termete nagy erõt rejtett, de általában nem kellett fizikai munkát végeznie, ilyen kimerítõt pedig végképp nem. Dél körül leültek pihenni. Elõszedték a magukkal hozott elemózsiát. Piton kiéhezetten vetette rá magát, Lupin alig csipegetett.  
- Egyél! - mordult rá Piton.  
- Nem kívánom - tolta el magától az ételt Lupin. - Ha nem eszel rendesen, nem lesz erõd. Mit gondolsz, én foglak majd cipelni?  
- Nem kérek ilyesmit.  
- Na persze! Egyél, így is úgy lézengsz, mint az õszi légy! Csak kolonc vagy a nyakamon!  
- Arra sem kértelek, hogy gyere velem, Perselus.  
- Dumbledore kért - nyomta meg az igazgató nevét Piton. - Másnak nem tettem volna meg ezt az õrültséget. Kinek hiányzik ez, egy vérfarkassal bolyongani a vadonban!  
- Miért jöttél velem, ha ennyire gyûlölsz? - emelte rá tekintetét Lupin.  
- Mondtam már, Dumbledore kért! - csattant fel Piton, majd gúnyosan folytatta - Nem tudom, jelent-e neked valamit az a szó, hogy tisztelet! Én tisztelem Dumbledore-t! - Én is tisztelem! - ellenkezett Lupin.  
- Persze! - Piton hangja szinte mart. - Tisztelted, amikor diákkorodban Dumbledore háta mögött rávetted azt a másik három jómadarat az animágiára! Tisztelted, amikor eltitkoltad elõle, hogy Black kutya képében bejuthatott a Roxfortba! Nagyon tisztelted, amikor nem mutattad meg neki a Tekergõk Térképét, ami a Potter-kölyök birtokában volt, és te tudtál róla! Mondhatom, furcsa a te tiszteleted!  
- Igaz, követtem el hibákat ellene, de igenis tisztelem! - védekezett Lupin. - Tisztelem, becsülöm, sõt szeretem! Ezt a szót viszont te nem ismered!  
- Mit tudhatsz te rólam? - sziszegte Piton megvetõen. - Azt hiszed, mert görénykedtetek velem Potterrel, ismersz?  
- Én nem görénykedtem veled!  
- De élvezted, ha Potterék igen!  
- Nem élveztem! - kiáltott fel Lupin.  
- Kísérletet sem tettél, hogy leállíts a haverjaidat! - emelte meg a hangját Piton is.  
- 'k a barátaim voltak!  
- És ez mire magyarázat?  
- Fogalmad sincs, mi az a barátság! Neked soha nem voltak barátaid!  
- Nem volt rájuk szükségem!  
- Mindenkinek szüksége van barátokra!  
- Csak a gyengéknek!  
- Azok beszélnek így, akik képtelenek adni!  
- Olcsó érzelgõsség!  
- A barátok elfogadják egymást! Hibáikkal, erényeikkel! És összetartanak! Mindenkor! Mindenben!  
- A görénykedésben is? - kiabált Piton.  
- Tudod te, milyen érzés kitaszítottnak lenni? - ordított Lupin. - Kisgyerek korodtól magányosnak lenni? James-ék elfogadtak engem olyannak, amilyen voltam! Engem, a vérfarkast! El tudod te képzelni, mit jelentett ez nekem!  
Elhallgattak. Kipirult arccal, szikrázó szemekkel méregették egymást. Lassan csillapodtak le. Akkor Piton összeszedte a motyójukat.  
- Gyerünk! - vetette oda.  
  
A következõ pihenõig egy szót sem szóltak egymáshoz. Lupinon egyre jobban látszott a kimerültség, arca szörnyen sápadt volt, szeme alá sötét karikák ültek ki. A pihenõ elõtt már tántorgott. Piton is elfáradt, de sokkal jobban bírta a megpróbáltatásokat. Félig-meddig egymásnak hátat fordítva ültek a fûre. Kerülték egymás tekintetét. Végül Piton szólalt meg:  
- Hogyan lettél vérfarkas?  
- Kisgyerek koromban megharapott egy - mesélte Lupin a térdének.  
- És te megharaptál valakit?  
- Szerencsére nem.  
- Tudod, mit csinálsz... olyankor?  
- Nem.  
- Nem is emlékszel rá?  
- Nem.  
- Akkor... nem is vagy hibás azért, amit a vérfarkas mûvel.  
- De igen. Az is én vagyok, Perselus - nézett végre Pitonra.  
- Akkor mindig azzal a félelemmel élsz, mit fogsz csinálni olyankor, amikor te nem vagy te?  
- Igen.  
- Potterék... A barátaid között is féltél?  
- Igen.  
- Akkor hiába voltak barátaid, mégis magányos voltál! - nézett diadalittas mosollyal Lupinra.  
- Egyedül voltam, Perselus - válaszolt fáradtan Lupin. - A félelmemmel egyedül. Ebben nem tudtak segíteni. De nem voltam magányos.  
- Miért? Mi különbség van a kettõ között? - gúnyolódott Piton.  
- Magányos az, aki nem számít senkinek, él-e, hal-e.  
- Olyan fontos az, számítasz-e valakinek?  
- Te soha nem akartál tartozni valakihez, Perselus? Szüleidhez? Barátaidhoz? Egy nõhöz?  
- Ha tartozol valakihez: az a gyenge pontod - jelentette ki Piton, de közben elfordította a fejét.  
- Amitõl a legerõsebb tudsz lenni - bólintott Lupin.  
- Úgy látom, szeretsz érzelegni - húzta el gúnyosan a száját Piton, de ez valahogy erõltetettnek tûnt. - Menjünk. Így soha nem érünk oda. Márpedig a hold feljövetelét ott szeretném megérni.  
  
A délután közepére Piton úgy érezte, õ is ereje végére ért, mint Lupin, amikor kis patakra bukkantak. A térkép szerint a patak mentén el tudnak jutni ahhoz a kis tisztáshoz, amit keresnek. Végre egy kis könnyebbség! Hátrafordult Lupinhoz, hogy megossza vele felfedezését, de Lupin éppen akkor rogyott térdre. Beesett arca szürke volt a kimerültségtõl, szeme fönnakadt. Elájult. Az ördögbe! - mormolta Piton. Visszament Lupinhoz, és nagy üggyel-bajjal a patakhoz húzta. Vékony férfi létére meglepõ súlya volt. A pataknál Piton egy kis vizet merített a kezébe, azzal locsolta, dörgölte a másik arcát. Lupin egy idõ után felnyögött. Piton elõvette kulacsát, megtöltötte friss vízzel, és Lupin szájához tartotta.  
- Térj magadhoz, Lupin! Itt van egy kis víz, igyál!  
Lupin lenyelt pár kortyot, de félrenyelt. Köhögni kezdett. Piton segített neki oldalra fordulni, aztán tartotta Lupin fejét, míg megint ivott.  
- Köszönöm! - lehelte Lupin. - Hagyj itt, Perselus. Sohasem érünk oda. Nem bírok tovább menni.  
- Pihensz egy kicsit, megmosakszol, aztán megyünk tovább. Az út innen már könnyebb lesz. A patak mentén kell tovább mennünk. Nem mély, akár bele is gázolhatunk. Nem kell az aljnövényzettel kínlódnunk.  
- Az jó! De akkor sem hiszem, hogy sikerül. Mióta is megyünk? És még az út felénél sem tartunk.  
- A könnyebb úton jobban haladunk.  
- Nem lesz erõm hozzá - suttogta Lupin bágyadtan rázva a fejét.  
- Ha nem bírsz menni, majd viszlek.  
- Ugyan! - rázta a fejét újra Lupin. - Hagyj itt, menj vissza. A hold feljöveteléig még el bírsz menekülni - rebegte. Behunyva szemét visszafeküdt. Az ólmos szürkeség beteges sápadtságnak adta át helyét az arcán, szeme alatt sötét karikák éktelenkedtek. Ajkai fehérek voltak, félig nyitva, kicsit kapkodva lélegzett. Nem volt jó bõrben. Soha nem úgy nézett ki, mint egy egészségtõl kicsattanó ember, de most lesírt róla az erõtlenség. Hogy fogja végigcsinálni? - gondolta magában Piton. - Tényleg nem fogja bírni. És még elõtte az éjszaka! Annyira gyenge, még a farkasölõ fõzettel sem tudná leküzdeni a benne megbúvó fenevadat. A vérfarkas megöli. - Piton magának is meglepõ szánalommal nézte a meggyötört arcot. - Szerencsétlen! Ez lenne a gyógyulása, hogy meghal? Így tudna megszabadulni másik énjétõl? És velem mi lesz addig? Mi lesz, ha a vérfarkas megérzi a végét, és megmar? Ha a védelem mégsem elég erõs? Jobb lenne, ha mégis itt hagynám! Nem tehetem! Dumbledore-nak számít Lupin. "Magányos az, aki nem számít senkinek, él-e, hal-e" - csendült fel a fejében. - Akkor Lupin most sem magányos. Hiszen számít Dumbledore-nak! És én? - gondolta. - Én kinek számítok? Dumbledore-nak! Gondoskodott a védelmemrõl. És... Lupin... engem félt... - Gyerünk, Lupin! - szólt fennhangon. - Igyál még egy kis vizet, mosakodj meg, és folytassuk!  
Lupin nyögve tápászkodott fel. Az ivástól, mosakodástól új erõre kapott. Vele együtt visszatért a reménysége is. Kitartóan lépkedett Piton mögött a patak mentén, vagy amikor ismét sûrû bokrok borították a partot, a patakban. Egy óra múlva megálltak, pihentek, ettek is egy keveset, majd újra mentek tovább. Sokkal jobban haladtak, mint az erdõben, de Lupin újra botladozni kezdett. Piton lassabban lépkedett, gyakrabban tartott pihenõt, de hiába. Látszott, hogy Lupin egyre erõtlenebb. Már kezdett sötétedni, és még egy óra járásuk volt a kijelölt tisztásig, amikor Lupin a patakba rogyott.  
- Kelj fel, Lupin! Már nem vagyunk messze! Szedd össze magad!  
- Sajnálom, Perselus! - nyögte elhalón Lupin. - Nem megy.  
- Dehogynem, csak akarnod kell! Gyerünk! Támaszkodj rám! - Lupin karját a átvetette a saját nyakán, és átkarolta a botladozót. - Gyere! Szedd össze magad! Menni fog!  
- Nem bírom, Perselus! - ellenkezett erõtlenül Lupin. - Nem bírsz te sem!  
- Mondtam, hogy ha kell, viszlek! Menjünk!  
- Miért? - kérdezte Lupin suttogva. - Miért csinálod ezt?  
- Megígértem Dumbledore-nak.  
- Nem rajtad múlik.  
- Még soha nem adtam fel semmit - szûrte a szót összeszorított fogain keresztül Piton. - Most sem fogom!  
Lupin nem ellenkezett tovább. Hagyta, hogy Piton félig támogassa, félig vigye. Már nem látott, nem hallott semmit. Úgy érezte, a halál felé vánszorog, de már azt sem bánta, csak legyen már vége. "Megõrültem? - kérdezte magától Piton. - Sárnehéz, én meg cipelem.. Itt hagyhatnám, én meg a tisztáson megszerezhetném a védelmet... Csak ott gyógyul meg! Itt meghal... - ránézett az öntudatlan, meggyötört arcra. - Nekem számít, él-e, hal-e..." Lupin jószerével azt sem fogta fel, amikor Piton ledobta.  
- Megérkeztünk... - zihálta Piton, és maga is Lupin mellé rogyott. Lihegett, a kimerültségtõl remegett minden izma, a szeme elõtt karikák ugráltak, a füle zúgott. Hosszú idõbe tellett, mire annyira össze bírta magát szedni, hogy szétnézzen.  
Egy aprócska tisztás szélén feküdtek. A tisztáson csak egy nagy, lapos kõ volt. Fölöttük éppen hogy látszott a csillagos ég egy részre, a többit eltakarták a rengeteg égbe nyúló lombjai. Csak a tücskök ciripeltek, békák vartyogtak, más zaj nem hallatszott. Piton az órája után tapogatózott, amit láncon hordott a zsebében. Pár perc volt csak éjfélig. Tehát éppen idõben érkeztek! Elõkotorta a vesszõcskét hátizsákjából és várt.  
Lupin az oldalára fordult: - Hol vagyunk?  
- Megérkeztünk, Remus. Mindjárt éjfél.  
- A vesszõ! Perselus, a vesszõ!  
- Itt van a kezemben! Pihenj, Remus!  
De Lupin nem pihent. Erõtlenül felült, úgy figyelte Pitont.  
Pontban éjfélkor Piton kettétörte a vesszõt. A pálcára vésett különös rúnák felizzottak. Szellõ támadt. Furcsa, suttogó hangok hallatszottak. A szellõ széllé változott. A szél egyre erõsödött. Felkapta a száraz leveleket, apró gallyakat. Kavargott a tisztáson. A furcsa hangok is erõsödtek. Mély, monoton imára kezdtek hasonlítani. A szél egyre jobban zúgott. Egyre sebesebben pörgött. Meghajlította a tisztás szélén álló fa-matuzsálemeket. Hordalékával eltakarta a tisztást. Zúgása bömböléssé fokozódott. A kántáló hang azonban még a bömbölést is túlharsogta... És egyszerre vége lett.  
A két férfi kábán, süketen meredt maga elé. Fülük még zúgott, szemük-szájuk telement porral. Köpködtek, próbálták a szemükbõl kikönnyezni a port. Mikor visszatért a látásuk, egy öregembert pillantottak meg a tisztás közepén. Szürke, földig érõ viseltes köpenyt hordott, csuklyáját hátravetette. Mély barázdákkal szántott arcát fehér haj keretezte, hosszú fehér szakálla öve alá ért. Hátán a kõnek vetve egy kis tûz mellett üldögélt.  
- Üdv néktek, vándorok! - szólt mély hangon. - Jertek, telepedjetek tüzem mellé. Ily késõi órán mily utak vezettek bennetek eme rengeteg mélyibe?  
- Ööö... Jó estét kívánok, uram! - köszönt bizonytalanul Piton. Az öregember váratlan megjelenése még hagyján - végül is varázsló volt -, de az öreg beszéde... valahogy furcsa... Zavarba jött tõle.  
- Tán e rongyos gönc láttán gondolod, hogy úr lennék? - mosolygott az öreg. - Szegény vagyok én, nem volt soha másom, csak amit ímé magamon hordok. S nem is lészen ez másképpen ezután sem! De tüzet tudok rakni, jóféle szalonnám, cipóm is akad a tarisznyámban, s ha szegényes étkemet meg nem vetitek, megosztom véletek, ha még nem lett volna estebédetek.  
- Köszönjük! - hebegte Piton. Megpróbálta felsegíteni Lupint, de nagyon fáradt volt maga is, nehezen boldogult. Az öreg odament hozzájuk, a másik oldalról támasztotta Lupint, így eljutottak a tûzhöz.  
- Társad beteg-é, avagy sebesült? - kérdezte az öreg.  
- Sebesült, de már gyógyulgat. Csak nagyon elfáradt... bátyám.  
- No, jól vagyon. Támasszuk ide a kõhöz. Ez majd megsegíti ülni. Így, la! S az estebédre mint mondotok?  
- Köszönjük! Én elfogadom. - Hát te, szegénykém?  
- Köszönöm! - suttogta Lupin. - Azt hiszem, nekem is jól esne.  
- Bizonnyal úgy lészen! Imhol a nyársak, imhol a szalonna, késem is akad! Vegyétek a cipót is!  
A három férfi elfoglalta magát egy darabig a szalonna feltûzésével. Lupin annyira erõtlen volt, hogy egymaga nem boldogult, de Piton segített neki. - És maga... bátyám? - kérdezte Lupin - Hogy került ide?  
- Nékem nincsen házam, hol itten, hol meg amott kóborlok. Járom a vidéket. Ahol valami beteg akad, füveket adok, ha tehén fúvódik fel, ráolvasok. Cserébe cipót, szalonnát adnak a népek. Most is úton valék innen amoda.  
- De az elõbb... Az elõbb még nem volt itt.  
- Én-e? Reám sötétedett, tüzet gyújtottam, aztán valami viharféle kerekedett, s mire elült, imhol itt valátok ti!  
- Érdekes vihar volt - szólt elgondolkodva Piton.  
- Hát érdekes biza! Hanem ti honnan cseppentetek ide?  
- A... barátom megsebesült - válaszolt Piton. Lupin ránézett a válasz hallatán. Piton folytatta - Azt hallottuk, hogy itt meg tud gyógyulni. Ezért jöttünk.  
- Messzirõl jövétek?  
- Elég messzirõl. Londonból indultunk.  
- Ejha! Igen szép út vala sérülttel! És ugyan mit találtok itt, mitõl gyógyulását reménylitek?  
- Még nem tudjuk. Csak azt, hogy éjfélkor kellett itt lennünk.  
- Hát éjfél elmúlott már. Nem találtatok itt mást, csak éngemet. Na de - vidult fel az öreg - hiszen hát értek én a gyógyításhoz is! Hát bizonnyal engem kerestetek. Csak azt nem veszem eszembe, mibõl tudhattátok, hogy most itt lészen tartózkodásom?  
- Nem tudtuk, bátyám. Talán az tudta, aki küldött.  
- No de õ hogyan lehetett e dolog tudója?  
- Nem tudom. Az a férfi nagyon bölcs.  
- Hát annak kell lennie, ha olyik dolgokat is láthat, mik mások szeme elõl el vannak rejtezve. Csak nehogy ördöngösség legyék a dologban! Hát lássuk, fiam, ha végére jártál estebédednek, megnézzük sebedet. Mivel ejtették rajtad? Karddal? Tõrrel?  
- Egyik se - válaszolt bizonytalanul Lupin. Azt mégse mondhatta, hogy átkok találták el. A furcsa öreg, aki így is "ördöngösségtõl" tartott, végképp megrémült volna. - Többen megtámadtak. Összevertek.  
- Vagy suttyók, vagy bugris parasztok lehettek - vélekedett az öreg. - Nemesek a kezüket nem használják... Ocsmány tett többedmagával bántalmazni védtelent! S te nem keltél társad segedelmére? - fordult Pitonhoz.  
- ' nem volt ott - védelmezte Pitont Lupin. - Késõbb talált rám.  
- Értem. Bizonnyal idegennek véltek. Errefelé bizalmatlanok a népek. De idegenek is lehettek. Nem vagyok tudója, honnan jöttetek, de odább Londontól.  
- Mibõl gondolja ezt, bátyám? - kérdezte mosolyogva Lupin.  
- Beszéditekbõl. Jól beszéltek, csak olyan furcsán fûzitek a szavakat. Mintha nem e honban születtetek volna.  
- Érdekes - mondta Lupin. - Mi meg a maga beszédjét tartjuk furcsának. Olyan... régies.  
- Régies? - vonta fel a szemöldökét az öreg. - Sok esztendõ nyomja már a vállamat, de csak éngemet tartanak a népek réginek, nem a beszédemet.  
- Milyen évben is járunk most, bátyám? - szólalt meg Piton, aki már egy ideje összehúzott szemmel figyelte az öreget.  
- Hát nem vagyok éppen deák, de tudom, hogy Krisztus Urunk születése utáni kilencszáz-nyolcvankettedik esztendõt írjuk.  
Piton és Lupin összenézett. Szavak nélkül is értették egymást. Az öreg kutató szemekkel fürkészte õket. Lassan megszólalt:  
- Késõbbeni idõbõl jövétek. Övetekbe pálca vagyon dugva. Varázstudók vagyok. Akárcsak én - azzal szakálla rejtekébõl egy pálcát húzott elõ.  
A két fiatal férfi megdöbbenve meredt az öregre. Ám mielõtt pálcájuk felé kaphattak volna, az öreg már vissza is tûzte a sajátját.  
- A vihar... - révedt a tûzbe az öreg. - Nemrégiben vált szét utam tanítványaimtól. Egy õsi igékkel felrótt favesszõt adék nékik, ha olyannal ütköznének, mivel nem bírnának el, törjék kétfelé, segítségemet hívva. Immáron látom, nem õk, hanem ivadékaik jöttek hozzám téren és idõn átall. Jól vagyon! - mosolygott a másik kettõre. - Hát imhol vagyunk!  
Elõredõlve fürkészte Lupint.  
- Csúnya átkokkal vala találkozásod! Setétség leheletét érzem rajtad, fiam, mióta megérkezél! De gyógyulásod útját miért zárod el?  
- Tessék? - hebegte Lupin.  
- Farkast hurcolsz a nyakadban. Mi végre? Hajítsd le a toportyánférgit, elég erõs, megáll a maga lábán!  
- A farkas! - kiáltott fel rémülten Lupin. - Úristen, mindjárt felkel a hold! Meneküljön, bátyám! Perselus, mentsd magad!  
Piton arca a szokásosnál is sápadtabb lett. Felpillantott az égre, majd az öregre, de nem mozdult. Az öreg mosolygott.  
- Mi végre e nagy sietség? No, dobd le magadról az ordast!  
- Bátyám! Vérfarkas vagyok! Meneküljön! - Lupin rák módjára hátrált a tûztõl.  
- Ej, de konok vagy! - csóválta a fejét az öreg. - No, ha te nem, majd én! Jer ide, farkas! Jer hozzám!  
Ebben a pillanatban felkelt a telihold. Sápadt fénye elárasztotta a tisztást. Lupin teste görcsbe rándult, fájdalmasan vonaglott a földön. Fogai megnõttek, füle-arca megnyúlt, megszõrösödött, ujjai végén karmok teremtek. - Ez lészen az! - mondta az öreg még mindig mosolyogva. Kezét hívón nyújtotta Lupin felé. - Jer hát hozzám! Jer ide!  
Elnyújtott vonyítás hangzott fel. Piton minden ízében remegve, összeszorított foggal, halálsápadtan meredt az immár teljesen átalakult Lupinra. Várta a támadást. Várta a halált. De az ember nagyságú vérfarkas nem támadt. Továbbra is fetrengett a földön, fájdalmasan vinnyogva. Az öreg hívó kántálása egy pillanatra sem hallgatott el. És a farkas megpróbált talpra állni. És ahogy mozdult el a földrõl, a földön láthatóvá vált a vonagló Lupin! A farkas végre felkelt. Lupin ott maradt. A farkas remegõ végtagokkal, behúzott farokkal az öreg felé támolygott. Lupin erõtlenül elnyúlt. Piton levegõ után kapkodott.  
- Jól vagyon, szépségem! - dünnyögött az öreg a hozzá érkezõ farkasnak. Mosolygott rá, megsimogatta. - Itt vagyon a te helyed! Gyönyörû vagy! Erõs vagy! Hatalmas vagy! De az lészen sorsod, hogy gazdádat szolgáld innentõl mindétig. Érted-é a szavam?  
A farkas az öreg szemébe nézett, aztán lehajtotta a fejét.  
- Ki hát a gazdád? - kérdezte az öreg. A farkas fejét hátrafordítva sandított Lupinra. - Engedelmeskedel-é néki? - A farkas újra lehajtotta fejét.  
- Jól vagyon, szépségem! - simogatta meg az öreg, majd odafordult Lupinhoz. - Okos jószág. Mi lészen a neve?  
Lupin szólni sem tudott. Annyi ereje maradt csak, hogy a fejét az öreg felé fordította. - Te tudod talán? - nézett Pitonra az öreg. Piton, aki eddig dermedt kábulatban ült, megrázta magát.  
- Igen - válaszolta még meg-megremegõ hangon. - Holdsáp. - Holdsáp! Szép név! Néked is elnyerte tetszésed? - kérdezte Lupintól. Lupin fáradtan bólintott. - Akkor hát Holdsáp légyen a neved! Jer, fiam, övezd fel Holdsáp nyakát valamiféle kötéllel, nehogy engedetlenséget vegyen valaha is eszébe!  
Lupin megpróbált feltápászkodni, de nagyon elgyengült. A teljesen magához tért Piton sietett segítségére. Oda támogatta-vonszolta Lupint a tûzhöz. Együtt kerestek valamit, ami megfelelt volna nyakörvnek, de hirtelen semmit nem találtak. Piton az övéhez kapott, kezdte volna leoldani, de az öreg rászólt:  
- Nem! Csak a gazdája holmija alkalmatos!  
Piton bólintott, majd levette Lupin övét. Odaadta Lupin kezébe. - Csak hívnod kell! - szólt az öreg.  
- Holdsáp! Gyere ide! - Lupin hangja erõtlen volt, ám a farkas engedelmesen odakullogott. Fejét szépen tartva hagyta, hogy Lupin az övet a nyakára kösse. Aztán gazdája lábához kuporodott.  
- No, ennyi tán elég is mostanra! - szólt elégedetten az öreg. - Törõdöttek vagytok, ideje lenne eltenni magatok holnapra! E füveket ím a tûzbe vetem, füstjük nyugodt álmot, egészséget hozd néktek, mire reggelre kelve felpillantotok! Ettõl, fiam, bajaid eltávoznak tõled! - azzal tarisznyájából kis bõrzacskót húzott elõ, és tartalmát a tûzbe szórta. Füst csapott fel, szétterült a tisztáson. Virágillat támadt. Nyugalom szállta meg a két fiatal férfit, szemük álmosan le-lecsukódott.  
- Hogyan köszönhetem meg? - motyogta félálomban Lupin.  
- Tedd, mit sorsod rendelt tenni! - hallotta messzirõl az öreg hangját. - Az lészen a köszönet!  
  
A felkelõ nap sugarai ébresztették fel õket. Piton elõbb nyitotta ki a szemét. Látta, hogy Lupin feje a farkas horpaszán nyugszik. Vékony arcán egészséges szín ült, szeme alól eltûntek a karikák. Egyenletesen lélegzett. A farkas csak szemét fordította Piton felé, nem mozdult, nehogy felébressze gazdáját. Egyedül voltak a tisztáson.  
Néhány perccel késõbb Lupin is felneszelt.  
- Hol van az öreg? - kérdezte.  
- Visszament - válaszolt Piton. - Vagy mi jöttünk vissza. Mindegy. Elment. De hagyott itt nekünk a tegnap esti vacsorából. Éhes vagy?  
- Mint egy farkas! - nevetett Lupin. Piton önkéntelenül is visszanevetett rá.  
- Hogy érzed magad, Remus?  
- Mint aki újjá született!  
Piton bólintott.  
- Perselus! Köszönöm, amit értem tettél!  
Piton újra bólintott. A két férfi fürkészõ szemmel méregette egymást. Aztán Piton megszólalt:  
- Dumbledore azt mondta, én is kapok valamit ezen az úton.  
- És kaptál?  
- Azt hiszem, igen. Az egyik legnagyobb dolgot. Kaptam egy barátot. 


End file.
